The Longbottom Effect
by fire-earth
Summary: Hermione is a teacher at Hogwarts. What happens when she is tutoring a very nervous student, and Severus runs into the room? Read to find out! Contains language, eventually will be rated 'M'. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I invite the characters into my brain for a little party now and then.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, another story. I am not only trying my hand at a Severus/Hermione, but also a body-change fic, along with some founder meddling... hahaha. I've got 98% of the story written. Now I just have to add a few chapters and type the other...I think it'll end up being a 12-15 chapter story. Out of my usual ten-chapter muse...I received a different Muse and she is pushing for longer stories. Thankfully. Maybe I'll get some reviews on this one.;)**_

Hermione Granger was known for many things. She was known for being Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley's best friend. She was known for helping defeat the Dark Lord. She was also known for public speaking. Oh, and one more thing -She taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione was at the school in an unused classroom where she and a student were practicing transfiguration. More specifically, turning a mannequin into a chair.

"Mr. Longbottom you need to relax. Allow the magic flow through you and your wand. It would be a lot easier."

"It'd be a lot easier if I didn't have this crappy wand."

"What do you mean?"

"Ollivander's apprentice sold me the wand. It doesn't like to work for me. He just tossed me a wand and left the store."

Hermione said nothing. She'd have to have Harry deal with this, but for now, it would have to wait.

"Tell you what. If you can transfigure this chair into anything for me, I'll let you go and this weekend we shall take you to a shop and get you a proper wand."

"Alright..." So Rizer Longbottom, nephew and ward of Neville, her good friend, began to concentrate. He had to do this on anything difficult. He had to concentrate the magic into his wand before he could cast any spell, verbal or nonverbal.

Unfortunately, just before he could cast the spell Severus Snape decided that he was going to bang the door open to collect Hermione for a Hogwarts staff meeting.

Too late. Hermione and Rizer jumped, Rizer lost his concentration, and the ball of magic then began to bounce around the room. Severus went to grab Hermione before the ball hit her, but he was in the path too and they were both hit.

When the magic-charged ball hit the two, there was a very large shockwave. Rizer, Hermione, and Severus were all knocked unconscious.

Eight floors above, Albus Dumbledore's office shook as if an earthquake was hitting Hogwarts. Glass baubles fell of their stoops and shelves, Licorice Leeches and Lemon drops bounced out of their trays. Portraits screamed and vacated their frames. Fawkes screeched, and even the Headmaster fell out of his wingback chair.

"What in Merlin's name..." Albus swore. He looked at the other Headmaster portraits, seeing the subjects return, albeit shaky, to their portraits. "Search every room in the castle. Contact the Heads of Houses to come to my office. Fawkes, please collect Professor Sprout. She's in Greenhouse four today."

As the portraits filed out of the office to find and collect injury reports, Albus cleaned his office before entering an office that wasn't exactly normal. This actually wasn't even an office. This was the home of four very specific portraits. Two ladies, and two gentlemen. The first was rather regal looking, with pale skin and black hair, wearing a midnight blue dress accented in gold leafing on the bottom and bodice of said garment along with a small tiara. The second lady was rather plump, with auburn hair and blue eyes. She had on a dark yellow dress accented in black around the cuffs and bodice.(If you weren't careful, you could claim that she was a Weasley ancestor). Then there were the two gentlemen.

The first was a well-built man with bright green eyes and a heavy, lion-like red hair and beard with peach-colored skin. He wore a suit of red with gold bands down the middle front , a goblin-made sword by his side. The last portrait was also a man, though one could argue whether he was a gentleman or not. He was rather old and some would say he looked "monkey-like" in appearance. He wore a long black robe, with a hint of green on his collar. He had a very long beard of soft white that stopped just above his ankles. He held around his neck a beautiful silver locket with a snake shaped into the form of an "S".

These four pictures were of the Founders of Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked to the four.

"I take this as a sign that this will not be a normal year, then?"

"You would be correct, Albus. There are many a magick at play. In the end, something to our glee will come to light." Rowena answered.

"Do you know if a professor was involved in this?"

"I-" Helga was cut off by Argus wheezing into his office.

"Headmaster! Headmaster Dumbledore!" Filch cried out.

"Argus, what is the matter?!"

"Poppy needs you immediately sir. She has the reports on the injured."

"Thank you Argus. Take it easy until you catch your breath. You may relax."

Dumbledore left his office, traveling down to the third floor into the Hospital Wing. Poppy was giving a student a quick pain potion when she saw Albus.

"Argus works fast. Please, Albus, come with me. Quarantine." she whispered. Dumbledore followed Poppy to the closed off room behind her office. Albus looked at the room in shock. There was an infant in a cradle on one side of the room. In the middle was Hermione, and at the end of the room was Severus. This isn't what shocked Albus, however. What shocked Albus was the way the two adults were acting. Hermione stood by the bed, leaning against the wall, her arms folded with the sourest look on her face, one that was very unbecoming of Hermione. Severus, however, was even more disconcerting in the fact that he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring at his hands as if in disbelief and horror.

Albus feared this was going to be a very difficult year...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2, up and ready to go! Yay! Read and review!**_

(7-4-15) _Look for the bold asterisks, I have made a quick change on a couple of rather small, fine details, due to a disgruntled reviewer. Thank you for the support. FE_

Chapter 2

Nobody spoke a word to Albus, and at the present moment in time, Albus was attempting to form a coherent sentence.

"Here's what happened, Albus." Poppy began. "Hermione and Rizer Longbottom were attempting to practice some transfiguration. Severus came in, startled the pair. Hermione was grabbed by Severus and Rizer was knocked unconscious. Before the professors could duck to avoid the ball of uncontrolled magic, it came in contact, leaving the entire grounds to shake. Only minor injuries, but The Professors seem to be in each other's body…"

To seemingly confuse Albus even more, When Poppy mentioned Hermione, she pointed at Severus' body, and vice versa.

"You mean to tell me that my Defense professor and my Potions professor have become trapped in the other's body?"

"Yes." Poppy affirmed. Albus only sighed. "I need these two up in my office as soon as you can release them. Neither of you will talk to the other teachers until I can figure some sort of solution." The pair of professors nodded their heads. Albus nodded to Poppy, before leaving to journey back up to his office.

"Ah, thank you three for coming."

"Albus, what was that awful quake earlier?"

"It was a bit of uncontrolled magic. That is all that is necessary to know at this moment." Minerva pursed her lips, knowing that there was more, but couldn't press matters any more. "However, Minerva, I need you to contact Neville Longbottom, tell him to come to the headmaster's office. I need to speak to him about Rizer." Minerva nodded and the three left. Severus and Hermione entered.

"You wanted us sir?" Hermione said, though coming from Snape's baritone voice it sounded rather weird. Albus decided not to think about that little conundrum for the time being.

"Yes, I did. We have three people to fix and before I can fix Rizer, Neville needs to come in. Therefore, I am concentrating on you two for now. I have no one that I can call in to fill your shoes right now. I may be able to by the spring term, but until then, my hands are tied. You two will simply have to switch roles until in your spare time you can come up with something to counteract your conditions."

"Sir, how are we supposed to do that? We know nothing of each other, and I know Severus is a very private man. I do not know about him, nor will I assume, but you know my schedule when it comes to my social life."

"That may be true, Hermione, but here's the thing: I cannot ask that Professor Snape teaches Defense while you teach Potions. Your styles of teaching differ from each other greatly, and to top it off, I highly doubt that you two could get this dealt with over the weekend. You will have to teach each other's classes in the bodies you now control. Hermione, you will teach potions and Severus, you will teach Defense. Now, you have until classes tomorrow to at least act like you can get the teaching styles down. You both have lesson plans, you both have activities outside the school. I suggest you learn them well."

"But sir!"  
"No buts, Hermione. I am as bound as you are. Neville will be here shortly, and you both will be present. He is the only one to know of this as of right now, with the exception of the staff, who will be informed this evening at the staff meeting. Other than those, nobody else can know of this quandary."

"Why? What about Harry and Ron and Ginny?"

"Not until after you two are rightfully back in your own bodies."

Not another word was said. Dumbledore reminded them to get knowledge of each other in order to pull wool over the students' minds.

Once out of the office, Hermione (_**Snape**_) spoke first.

"Professor Granger, shall we take this to my quarters first?"

"Granger?"

"Keeping appearances up, Severus. Play along." She whispered. Severus nodded. Down to the second floor, she stopped at painting of a hippogriff. "Beetlejuice" she said to the door. It opened and they went inside.

"Impressive. I figured that it would be a bit more..."

"Gryffindor? Ha, no. I hate scarlet, I hate red. A dark blue and emerald green are perfect, and they mix with dark furniture so very well together. Anyway, a quick tour, and then we shall have a chat..."

The first opening to the left upon first entering was the kitchen. This small hallway led to the living room. Down another small hallway were the bedroom on the right and the bathroom on the left. There were two other rooms. One was (Severus swore) a miniature Hogwarts library. The other was locked and warded.

"I ask, unless I am in a life or death situation, that you not go in here. I have it warded and whatnot that way people will take the hint and stay away from that room."

"What is inside that is so precious to hide?"

"My secrets and dreams. If you have any respect for my privacy, this room you will stay out of. Anyway, I am thirsty. Which do you prefer, coffee or tea?"

"Right now, coffee."

"Good. You will have to get used to drinking coffee over tea, if you drink tea. I have to have at least three cups a day to function properly."

"Alright..." he wondered if she was going to call a house elf. Instead, she turned into the kitchen. There was a coffeepot that apparently worked on magic, not electricity. She poured two coffee mugs, tossed two spoons of sugar and drank. Severus stepped up and grabbed his cup. Coffee was black, tea was milk and sugar. Ever, with Severus.

"Now, I realize that you will investigate further into my rooms, but let's get at least half of this chat over with, before I show you more in-depth."

"Very well. You first."

"I am 25. I was born September 19th, 1979. My parents were Jean and William Granger. I am not married, nor am I in any relationship with another person. I Am careful about my appearance, so please do not overeat, exercise regularly, and eat right. I detest seafood, brussel sprouts, eggs, tea, and firewhiskey. I stick to coffee, normal whiskey, not every night, but about two to three times a month, no more than five shots. No champagne, no white wine, butterbeer when I am with Harry and company. I like my water, chocolate milk on occasion and if I must drink wine, please let it be red. I do not use any make-up. I always wear my hair back. I am kind and helpful in my class, they know not to over step their boundaries. If they do, usually lines or a detention with Filch suffices. I do not sulk, nor slouch in front of my students. For the rest, follow me." Hermione went into her bathroom. "This," she pointed to a calendar next to a potions cabinet, "Is my personal calendar. This tells me, well you now, when my menses is going to start, and any appointments, be it personal or otherwise, will be. For my menses, I daresay you will find it very uncomfortable. Use the proper labelled potion and muggle medicine to counteract anything. Do not give my body any kind of potion to stop my periods."

"Very well. If I use anything, I shall be sure to replace them."

"Well my recipe book is in my underwear drawer. These are not your typical potions."

"...alright." Severus said, a bit confused on that note. She began to walk again, this time into her classroom office.

"I have a daily list of lessons that should be taught. Just keep close to the lesson of the day, and go from there." She then took his wand and placed a heavy glamour charm on his to look like hers, and did the same to her own wand.

**(7-4-15 change begin)hgsshgsshgsshgsshgss**

She then took four Verbatim Quills out of her drawer. _They were innocent quills, each taken from a Gold eagle, and charmed to quote everything you said, once you tapped it three times, on the third you had to say 'awaken'_

"I do believe that until we have our bodies back permanently, at least to fool the students and my friends, that the Verbatim Quills would be our best bet. These two, are already charmed for my handwriting. These two need to be charmed for your handwriting, so that I may use them. What is the point of pretending to be each other if our handwriting or wands don't match the person they should belong to?"

"You have a point, Granger." He acknowledged, charming the two she had handed him, before he handed them back to her.

**(7-4-15 change ended)hgsshgsshgsshgsshgss**

She pocketed the quills and then looked at him. "It is your turn."

"Very well. Let us go to the dungeons."

The walk was rather quick, considering they used the teacher's personal routes.

"Evergreen." the door swung open and they went inside. "I will expect you not to change my passwords. "Evergreen takes you to my quarters. To my office, the door on the left, the password is 'double', my floo is connected to the headmaster's office. My personal rooms," he continued, "are not small. I have a bedroom the right, with my bath inside of the bedroom, there is a guest bedroom because I am a very private person. I have two stairs in my quarters. One leads to the Slytherin common room, one leads to my private brewing and stores. My lab's password is 'gillyweed'." they went into his laboratory. Severus stopped at the filing cabinet.

"A filing cabinet?"

"My spare time I read and I brew potion for private clients, mostly. Of course I also brew for Poppy." He pulled out a file labeled 'P-H'. "Poppy and Hospital wing. These are the potions that I usually fill anywhere from weekly to monthly."

"Alright." they headed back to the office.

"Now, my lesson plans... Use these books, write everything on the black board. Follow exactly the instructions on the book and in the margins. Use a charm to help you read it, if that is necessary."

"You add your own twists on the potions. That's expected."

"I take a random potion from each year's book. I make sure I have the extra ingredients that the students may not normally have, the instructions are magicked on the board. Make sure to leer, stare, sneer, hover, bark, lengthy homework, take points off, and do not give them many points. The usual. Now, to my quarters. I highly doubt that you will need it, but I have personal information for you to take note of."

Hermione nodded, and they went back to his sitting room.

"Where do you wish to start?"

"Well, I was born January 9th, 1960. My parents are both dead, though my mother was a pureblood by the name of Eileen Prince, who was disowned because she married a muggle. My father, may he rot in hell, was an abusive father and husband. He killed my mother, and so I killed him. Tobias Snape was his name. I am a very private person. Of course, as I said, my hobbies are reading, and making potions for clients. I am allergic to shellfish and apples, I dislike spinach, constant sweets are not ok, but occasionally is fine. I detest Shepard's pie, quiche, and pears. I drink coffee and tea. I drink an orange juice with my breakfast. Sometimes I will drink firewhiskey in the evenings that I don't have rounds that night or classes early the next morning. Usually that's Tuesdays and Fridays. Also you will have Head duties. I am Head of Slytherin.

"Most of the time I eat my meals here, rather than the great hall. I make important meals, and supper. Breakfast and lunch I eat here and grade papers through my lunch hour. Every Saturday I go to the apothecary in Diagon alley and refill my supplies or collect student ingredients that are needed during the week Other than that, there is very little to tell."

"Simple enough. Now, I have a thought, and I want your opinion. The third years through the seventh years will notice if something is even a hair off, especially with me, considering that you don't entirely know my teaching methods."

"Do continue, but do not beat around the bush."

"I suggest that for tomorrow's classes as we both have slightly different schedules, we polyjuice to our own bodies. When you are not teaching, as long as I have a class, come study my teaching skills. That way you can at least get an idea. If they question your behavior, simply tell them that you are under the weather, until you can fit yourself in, so to speak."

"That seems appropriate. And is there something else that you wish to discuss?"

"Yes. For third to seventh years, I suggest we create a research project. By the time we will have acclimated to the other's surroundings, the projects will be due. Dumbledore would be willing to watch the students that are in the library, with the help of Irma, while they work on these research projects."

"And what do you suggest for each year, of each subject?"

"Let me plan the Defense projects, and you create the Potions projects, and then we will cross reference with each other to make sure that the projects are acceptable."

So the two returned to their own offices, gathered the needed materials, and collected back in Hermione's quarters. Each took a corner of the living room, transfiguring desks for each to work at.

Finally, they all were done, after nearly three hours. They accidently worked through dinner, called a house elf for a meal, ate, and then went to see the headmaster once his patronus called them up.

Neville was sitting on a chair in front of Albus' desk. He looked worried, Albus was waiting for the two professors.

"Ah, there you two are. We need to explain this to Neville before the staff meeting. Hermione?"

"Very well. Neville, Your ward was in accident involving both myself and Professor Snape. We have been, I believe, soul swapped, into the other's body due to somebody selling your ward a phony wand."

"Oh dear... So Hermione is in Snape's body, and Snape is in Hermione's body?"

"That would be correct, Mr. Longbottom." He whipped around to see Hermione- no, Snape, standing by the fireplace. "Here is the catch. Your ward has been reverted back to his infant stage. Now, a temporary aging potion can be used on him, however..." Snape looked to Hermione.

"However a permanent aging solution is needed for him to resume a normal life and as such, it will take two months before he can be reverted. Therefore, we must ask that you take him back home until we call for him to return so he can be reverted."

"I can do that. That is not a problem."

Neville left for the infirmary, where Poppy was caring for Rizer. Dumbledore looked at his switched professors. Hermione bid him good night, leaving Severus to speak with Dumbledore.

"I have the projects for the 3rd through 7th years. We thought that the four years would be able to easily spot the difference between our behaviors, and came up with these. The students will report to the Library, where I trust you and Irma can help them?"

"Certainly Severus. That sounds ideal."

"If they have a question, they may come and ask us, only if it is something that you or Irma cannot answer," Severus looked at Dumbledore's clock, "It is time for 'Granger' to do her rounds, so if you will excuse me…"

Dumbledore nodded, and waved him off.

Shortly after rounds were over, he was walking to Hermione's quarters, ready to fall asleep to such a harebrained day.

_Damn it, why my just keeps souring. Of all things that happen, I switch bodies with a bloody know-it-all Gryffindor, teach her classes, and forced to be "friends" with the other two 'war heroes'…why did I have to jump in the way?_ In the back of his mind, another voice piped up. _Because that's what you have done for nearly 19 years._ He huffed, annoyed that the tiny, annoying voice was right.

"Beetlejuice." He mumbled to the painting, allowing him access. He went over to her liquor cabinet, and stopped for what he saw, sitting right in front of him. "Firewhiskey? But-"he stopped and read the note attached to the bottle. _–figured you'd like some. Remember, don't get too drunk. –H_. He took a swig, reveling in the fire licking at his throat.

_**Well, what do you think for a second chapter? Does anybody like where I'm going with this? I hope you guys do. There are more twists and turns coming up, I just nobody hates on this story too bad. Took me over a year to write it!-**_

_**FE**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two chapters in one day. I have the entire story written. Stay tuned for more!**_ _**FE**_

Chapter 3

Severus Snape knew how to drink. But this wasn't his body. This body was not used to a lot of alcohol. He _had_ resigned himself to a few shots, but that quickly changed to half a bottle. Severus Snape, stuck in Hermione Granger's body, was extremely drunk- and extremely _horny_.

Severus knew he wanted to explore the rooms, but after firewhiskey, all he wanted was a good fuck. But he wouldn't abuse the trust Hermione gave him, while he inhabited this body.

In the bedroom, when his head wouldn't stop spinning, he stripped down naked, on top of the covers, hoping that the coolness of the castle would do his some semblance of good. He didn't want to touch himself- err, this body, but it was a completely new kind of arousal. There was heat pooling into the pussy he know controlled. It was thumping, wanting to be touched, wanting release. And if Severus was nothing else, he was always an obliging guy.

A gust of air from the bedroom's open window brushed past his body, turning it on high alert, nipples turning hard and his pussy fully soaked, seeping into the sheets.

"Fuck it" he swore; Silencing the room, Severus rubbed the breasts, moaning at the feel of them, and the little electric pulses going through them, straight down to the apex of his thighs. He brushed past the nipples, pinching and rolling them before he felt a large and heavy throb. Thankful that he silenced the room, he let out a large moan. His left hand stayed, rubbing his breast, as his right snaked past the bellybutton, and came across a small patch of hair. Pubic hair, to be exact. Two fingers ventured forward, opening the lips to the treasure. He gasped as his index grazed the clit. The contact felt like a strong pulse, one that was trying to come out of his skin at the mere contact. Severus moved his hand further down, brushing the clit intentionally this time. His hips acted of their own accord, bucking into his hand. The same two fingers came further down, finding the hole he was searching for. His left hand abandoned his breast and came down to spread his lips even further, his legs following the same action, spreading as wide as possible, allowing for the greatest action.

"Oh…" he gasped, his left finger brushing his clit as his right fingers began to slowly pump in and out of the hole.

As he teased and touched and played with the womanhood, his body began to tense and twitch. His legs began to move closer and closer together. His legs went rigid, just as spasms of the release overcame him, and he screamed to the world how much it pleased him.

He'd clean up the bedroom tomorrow- right now he wanted to sleep.

Hermione woke from a dead sleep, showered in a cold sweat. She just had- what she hoped- was a nightmare. Severus exploring her body wasn't something that she wanted to dream about.

But she wasn't entirely worried about that now. Right now she had a very… _hard_ problem to figure out.

_Cold shower?_ She asked herself, _or should I follow the dream and… pull it off myself? How hard to could it be?_

She decided that she'd finish it, just this once.

The room was black, and She hadn't seen it herself, even when she had to pull it out for the bathroom. She was a bit too shy to explore his body without him being there. She pulled off the covers and shimmied out of the boxers she had transfigured for the night. She poked it. It was laying against her stomach, she rubbed a finger along the side. It felt hard as a rock, but yet the skin was so smooth. She couldn't help but think that it was an oxymoron. She gripped it, rubbing it carefully. It was like electricity shot through it, and it was even harder than before.

She began by trying different pressures. Once she was excited enough, she spit on her hand and rubbed it, her hand starting so slowly, and eventually instincts took over, as she quickened her hand; grunting, groaning, and moaning in pleasure.

Her hips began to shake, and jerk, her rhythm with her hand began to become erratic. She could feel the cum building tension, her right hand beating away, and her left rubbing and massaging her ball sack.

She gave a cry of passion, as the tension released like a spring that had been wound too tight. She kept going, hearing the cum shoot far enough to hit the floor at the end of the bed.

She wasn't used to that kind of exercise. Her wrists hurt like hell. She looked at the lit grandfather clock in the corner of the room, with it reading 4:37 am.

Either this body had stamina or he didn't treat himself very well. She had lasted 42 minutes! Even in her own body, it didn't take this long. After a good _scorigfry_ on her, the sheets, and the floor, she fell asleep, waiting for 7am to come along.

Severus was flushed as he sat in the great hall where Hermione would normally sit. His acting skills were going to be put to the test. All today he had sixth year newts, then seventh year newts, then third years, fourth years and fifth year OWL students. Today, Defense and potions were squeezed into one day, for the third through seventh.

He left the Great Hall for the classroom, minutes before the bell rang for the classes to start. Once in the classroom, he looked at the NEWT paper that Hermione had written.

_Use first names with the students. Trisha Foggs-H; Cade Powers-H; Dakota Woods-G; Gregory Paulsen-R; Mellissa Wyvern-S; Callie Renolds-G_

_-Mellissa is very shy, doesn't answer questions, very intelligent._

_-watch Paulsen &amp; Foggs, they try top prank. Check chair every time before sitting down._

_-Powers &amp; Renolds dating. Shy couple, good fighters. Quick to learn._

_-Woods is talkative, but very respectful._

Severus checked the front of the desk before half-sitting, half-leaning on it. The 6th years piled in, each taking their seats, rather spread across the room evenly, with the exception of the couple.

The sixth/seventh year class was very small. He counted only six pupils.

"Afternoon, everybody. I may have double hours with you, but only the first half hour will be here. The rest of class you will be meeting Professor Dumbledore in the Library. But first, before we discuss more, we are going to begin a research project on Creatures, both dark and light. This research project will be due the first day you come to defense after the winter Hols. Now, each year has something different to research. Yours, I have determined will be creatures labelled as class four or class five based on the Ministry's rating of said creature." Severus pulled out a top hat, and gestured to the students.

"Come now, let's see what you are researching."

The students had experience with her hat before, and they were still a bit miffed at the damn thing, it seemed like.

"Cade, would you come up and pick yours out?" He asked. He came up, pulled up his sleeves, and shoved his hand into the hat. He quickly let out a yelp and withdrew it. There was writing on his hand, along with a jar he had grabbed. Inside the jar...

"Ah, you have Acromantula as a project. Hopefully you are unafraid of Spiders." Hermione wrote down his name a creature before calling Callie Renolds up. She very carefully placed her hand inside, and withdrew it when she felt her hand wrap around an object. Dragons, and to be more specifically, A Peruvian Vipertooth. "Very well Callie. You will be doing dragons, but also your report must have a separate inclusion on the Peruvian Vipertooth. Trisha, you're next."

Trisha came up, and put her hand into the hat. She pulled out a snake with a feather crest on its head.

"A Basilisk. Very interesting. Gregory, care to chance?" Gregory Paulsen pulled out a phoenix. Dakota Woods pulled out a sphinx.

"Melissa, you're up." Severus already knew which creature she would pull out, since there was only one left.

"Unicorn." Melissa said, showing Hermione the miniature in her hand. Each hand placed in the hat came out with something similar to a brand, or a temporary tattoo.

"Thank you Melissa. Now, as you can see, you have an animated miniature of your project. Don't worry too much, as they are not dangerous. They can't poison you, eat you, burn you, or petrify you. These models are yours to keep. This little branding charm will grow in intensity the closer you are to your due date. Here is the deal for your class: five foot long essay. If you wish to include a picture, you may, but it shall not be included in length. Up to eight foot, every six inches after five foot will earn you ten points for your house, giving you a chance to earn your house up to sixty points. You should be writing this down. Also, there are four sections you must hit, and you will lose a grade should any of them become left out. First is History, second is geography, and third are physical characteristics. Fourth- you must find something about your creature that is not well known. So for example, Ms. Renolds is not going to tell me that they collect the marketable items from a dead dragon. I know this. However, one of you could tell me a fact, like, Unicorns can be called upon by a specific set of songs on an ancient instrument. Is that true? I do not know. Melissa will find out. These will be graded on two major things: Did you give a detailed account on each section? Did you meet the necessary requirements? These research projects, also, will include a presentation on your creature. Aka you get to teach the class all about your creature. You may come to me only when absolutely necessary. When you would normally come to this classroom during this time, you will now be going to the Library for my class. This will be due the day classes resume. Once I have your reports, you will then be given a day for your presentation. You may begin with one of these books. I have one book for each of you. This book must be well kept and returned with your reports. Multiple sources are required, and they all must be written down."

"Can we get this off of our hand?"

"No you cannot. It will fade after your presentation."

"Will it hurt?"

"No. Now, if you have a question for myself that the Headmaster and Madam Pince or the books cannot answer, you may come to me, but only with a written pass from the Headmaster."

He allowed them to leave, heading for the library. Once they were gone, he warded the door._ Such a bad idea to drink half a bottle of whiskey…_ he thought to himself. Flushed, and rather horny, he was trying very hard to concentrate on the names of the next class coming in just over an hour. He wondered how Hermione was doing. _With the way she was in school, she's probably acing my teaching skills._

Hermione entered the first class, which was 5th year Potions. All of the houses were in the same room. Forty-five fifteen and sixteen year olds.

"Put your things away. We're not going to be brewing. We are changing route." She waved her wand, and papers flew through the air as she made her way up to the desk with a dramatic turn of the cape. She heard mummering from the Hufflepuff corner. "ten points from Hufflepuff for talking out of turn." She snapped. "From now until winter term is over towards the beginning of January, you will be researching two different potions. I want thorough research done properly. Draught of Peace, and the Invigoration Draught. By the time you have turned in your research, you better be able to brew them both correctly. Normal class time will be in the library. Dismissed."

Nobody spoke a word as they left the classroom. She sat down, thinking about Snape and why he had her body blushing this morning. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what happened to make him like that.

As the day trickled down, Hermione's last class was 6th year NEWT potions.

Six of the 8 in the class were in her Defense. The papers flew to the desks as Hermione tapped the cauldron on her desk.

"Each one of you, come gather your hand into the cauldron. Each of you will be researching healing and curative potions and salves. I expect explicit detail, nothing verbatim from any books. How it is brewed, stability of the potion, shelf life, colors, ingredients; all included in your report. I expect lengthy essays, creativeness. Draw pictures to help you understand, though the pictures will not be counted for length. Whoever has the best essay will win 50 points for their house. The paper you have in front of you explains the details of your research project. You are dismissed." Hermione wrote down who would be researching each as she explained the parameters of the project.

Slowly the class left. Hermione was already missing teaching her Defense class. What was the worst was that this was only day one. She looked at her list.

_Woods- Blood replenishing_

_Powers-dreamless sleep_

_Wyvern-Wolfsbane_

_Foggs-Murtlap Essence_

_Paulsen-Skele-gro_

_Renolds-Wound salve _

_(Lisa) Boot-Wiggenweld_

_(Aron) Weilm-Pepper-up_

Hermione stowed her notes in her office before leaving for dinner. The dungeons were very cold. But she planned to speak with Severus today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking in, she took her spot at the table's end, Where Severus usually sat, and Severus was already seated in Hermione's spot, which was next beside him.

"Professor Granger, what a surprise. Good to see you could make it up to dinner."

"Well I wanted to see how bad your reputation turned to. To my surprise, it's gotten better. You've snapped, took points, and even gave out a couple detentions. Very normal. My reputation has changed though. I am now a professor who has many surprises in a container."

"I told you that my charmed bag and my charmed cauldron would keep their attention."

"You were accurate."

"Now, about last night," Hermione dropped her voice down to a dull whisper. In Severus' voice, it sent chills through Severus, beginning to realize that his voice turned many a witch on. "Did you drink some firewhiskey?"

"Yes I did."

"And have you noticed my body's reaction to that much firewhiskey?"

"Reaction to firewhiskey?"

"Yes. Cooling charms and a hangover potion didn't work so well, did they?" Severus dropped his fork. He's tried both, and it hasn't worked. The whiskey had made him randy as hell. "That's what I thought. Now you know why I don't drink much, if any, of it."

"How long until this goes away?"

"Depends on how much you drank…"

"Half a bottle…" he whispered.

"Then you have a serious problem. You have to do one of two things. First, you can go through an entire two weeks of full-fledged randiness. Or you have one hell, and I mean one hell of a fuck."

"I refuse!" Hermione's voice reacted so loud that the other professors stopped talking and looked at Severus.

They carried on a rather quiet, vicious conversation. "I am not going to be on the receiving end of any tryst!"

"Then it's two weeks of looking like you've been drugged. People will notice and rumors will start. My reputation will going down. I do not wish rumors about sleeping with students to anyone." Hermione seethed.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Take some polyjuice potion with someone you trust, and get it over with."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"On a technicality; metaphorically you and I are virgins."

"How did you come up with that train of thought?"

"Well, I've never had sex with a girl and you've never had sex with a guy."

"So much for modesty…" Severus mumbled. "Perhaps, with that in the point of view, uh…"

"Don't even suggest it; I'm so not taking polyjuice."

"Perhaps," he emphasized, "We could deflower each other. Just to get rid of rumors, get rid of my randiness, and I trust you with my body, and you trust me in your body. For the better of us both."

Hermione couldn't believe what he had just suggested. And she didn't think he realized he'd be fucked by his own body. She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, straight to the dungeons.

Immediately, she walked into the bedroom, directly to the liquor cabinet. Opening a personal bottle she had taken from her own cabinet, she poured herself a large glass of 75- year old scotch. Most people, muggles, wait for 12 years before drinking it. But they never realized that waiting even longer on a good bottle would enhance the flavor even more. It tingled down her throat, warming her insides.

_How could he suggest that WE fuck?! And he said it so casually! Where's his decency, his common sense, his pride?_

After about nine large gulps of the scotch, Hermione was relaxed. You could even say she was sloshed.

"Granger?"

"What do yo-*hiccup*- want?"

"Would you please care to elaborate your opposition to this proposal?"

"Rude, crude, insulting and I just can't."

"Why not"

"Because I don't have to tell you why I can't."

"Is this body a virgin?" Hermione had to think about this.

"No. It's the timing."

"Timing?"

"Ask me again in three days if you haven't figured it out."

"Hermione…"

"You better not do this… Just feed yourself anti-lust potions twice a day and masturbate until you aren't feeling randy." She shoved him out of the quarters. "Good night Professor Granger!" he called to her before shutting the door and warding it. _He is insufferable!_

Severus went to his quarters, took the anti-lust potion he had made earlier in the day, and fell asleep quickly after.

**Kinda of a filler chapter, guys. Hope you like it anyway! FE**


	5. Chapter 5

_There are two things that need addressed. First off, this is a story of dedication to my old friend J.C. he will know who he is. I hope he enjoys every bit of this story, should he ever read it. _

_Second, there is a long author note at the bottom that will need to be read. I do have a question for my readers, and you won't understand unless you read the entire note._

_On with the story!_

Chapter 5

Advanced defense students had just entered the library, the 3rd year Hufflepuff/Slytherin potions just behind them. They gathered at the front of the library, where Dumbledore and Irma stood.

"Welcome students. Potions class, divide into groups of three and find a table. Defense, please find a table and begin to peruse for you subject. Madam Pince and I will be around to help you if necessary." Dumbledore spoke.

Everybody began to disperse. Mellissa Wyvern was the only Slytherin in defense. She was extremely shy. She detested males. She was afraid of them two. Since… 2nd year. She was especially afraid of professor Snape. But she had no reason as to why she couldn't bring an 'E' onto either reports, if not an 'O'. She was always thorough, and very creative.

Unicorns. The creatures of pure magic. That was what she was here for this time. She began to peruse the shelves, finding a good bit of unicorn books, but all of them written by males. She began to purse her lips, but wrote down some information about them anyway.

Albus made his was around towards the defense students, taking note of which student and which creature was paired. He stopped and Paulsen and Foggs table.

"Ah, Mr. Paulsen, what delightful creature are you researching?"

"Phoenix, sir."

"Are you hoping to include a sketch in your research?"

"Yes I would like to."

"I suggest you might fancy a trip to my office. My phoenix, Fawkes, would love the company of a student. Let the gargoyle know why you are there, and he will let you up. "

"Thank you sir!"

Albus looked to Foggs.

"And what might you have?"

"Basilisks, sir."

"Basilisks, terrifying creatures… I like snakes, but not these. I can't provide personal notes, but I can get you in contact with someone that could get you a sketch of the skeleton."

"How's that?"

"Well, in Professor Granger's second year of school, we had attack from a basilisk. Have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"

"No."

"Well when the school was originally built, the four founders were the combined headmasters. Salazar wished to be more selective, due to the background of the muggleborns, afraid that the muggleborns would show their magic and get them all killed, or something of the sort. It was said that before Salazar left, he built a secret chamber, putting a monster only he could control, for his descendants to purge the school, should the time ever come."

"He was a Parselmouth." Paulsen commented.

"Well the school had been checked many, many times, and nothing had been found to prove that. 50-some odd years ago, when Voldemort was still Tom Riddle, muggleborns were being attacked in our school. Tom pointed out that it was someone else, and a girl was killed. Miss Myrtle. I can seek out the student who killed the basilisk, but that is all I can do. It will be up to him as to whether or not he'd still be able to show you."

"Thank you sir that would be extremely helpful to my research. I haven't been able to find too much on them."

"Well I will tell you this. If I cannot have him come here, I have a few books that you could look at for your report."

Trisha nodded her head, and Albus moved to the next table. He offered Powers and Renolds the same information on their monsters. (Charlie and Hagrid). With Woods, he told him what aisles in the library would be best for the sphinx.

The last student was Mellissa. He traveled far into the back.

"Miss Wyvern, how are you faring?"

"Fairly well. I have basic information, but haven't been able to delve into the books quite yet. It's odd, that all of the books I have found, which haven't been many, are all written by men, and yet how did they get this information, when Unicorns don't trust men?"

"Are you interested in seeing them?"

"Oh, I'd love to. I know there are a few in the Forbidden Forest, I thought I'd talk to Hagrid"(who has resigned teaching after the battle of Hogwarts- replaced by a German professor- Mr. Howitzer) "but I'm a bit skeptical of if they would allow me to draw them."

"I have agreed to help your classmates, and you are no different from them. Perhaps look in aisles 57a to 61b. You should find some interesting books from them."

Mellissa watched as Dumbledore made his rounds on the potions class, and she went to the aisles. She pulled down a few books; one was most interestingly titled _The Songs of a Unicorn_. Each book she pulled down was written by females, and she was happier. She made a note of which aisles to come back to the next time she was in the library. She picked the song book, which was full of sheet music, and two other tomes, before asking Madam Pince to borrow them. She gave Mellissa a look, knowing how well she would take care of them, and nodded. Mellissa left the library only minutes before the bell rang, having a good start to the morning.

At the end of the day, Mellissa was again in the library, for NEWT potions. Instead of Dumbledore being there, it was Madam Pomphrey. The eight students filed in, and each one was directed to a nearby table. Each table had a book, one for each student and each potion.

"You are researching healing and curative potions. What you do not know is that after your presentation in class, you will have a practical. You will brew your potion, or salve, at the end of the project, under my supervision. Therefore, I shall be around to make sure you are recording the write information. You may begin.

The eight students went to work, with the exception of Mellissa.

"Madam Pomphrey, My potion is going to take a month to brew. After I have written down the proper brewing instructions, would you be willing to allow me to brew it, so that way I may make notes of how it is made, and the stages?"

"We will come to that when you collect enough information, Miss Wyvern."

Mellissa made her way to the table, and opened up the rather pathetic book. It wasn't very large, or thick. She pulled out another book from her bag, and began to read it. It was her father's book. Her entire family, at least here in the UK, was known for their knack at potion making. Her father's book held many potions, and there was one potion that she was planning on doing, and she'd get expelled, of not Kissed, if the wrong people ever found out that she was planning on brewing it.

"Page 187…" she mumbled to herself. Turning to the page, she found the potion. Some of the rarest potion ingredients were in this potion, along with some of the most volatile ingredients as well. The potion went by moon cycles, but basically it took five months to brew. If she started it tonight, then it'd be done in January. "Elixir of Pain" was the name. _Upon drinking this potion, the elixir can rid the person of scars, dark magic residue, near-death experience, wounds, blood loss, along with boosting the resistance to all poisons. One of the most difficult to brew, due to the rare ingredients and complexity of how they are brewed, most attempts result in failure/ruined potions. Depending at what staged is done incorrectly, there could be an explosion up to five miles, killing most in its path._

She wrote the ingredients and directions down before placing the book back in her bag before starting her Wolfesbane research. Her mother was sending them, and they should be at the castle tonight.

_Ok guys, I had a reviewer from chapter four._ _This reviewer has pointed a few things out to me, and I figured that I would address it before someone tries to get me for plagiarism or some other bull:_

_My stories have never been EXACTLY like other stories. For this story and I know that there have been some swap stories, and I am sure it has been more than just Severus and Hermione pairings. But just a few things, I would like to point out: Neville is not responsible, in fact he is barely in it; it was not potions; Hermione is not a student. It was caused by a transfiguration spell/fake wand combo that caused their soul to be switched. This story started in September 2004. Hermione's been a professor here for going on four years. How is that EXACTLY like other stories, or "like the most famous Hermione /Severus body swap story ever written"?_

_While I realize that some of my ideas, mainly the spouting of semi-useless information, may have been from a level of inspiration, I have had this story since I first found this site back in 2009. While I do realize that some of my work is similar to "The Fire and the Rose", it had nothing to do with how I got the idea of a soul-switching story. Also, there are a couple twists that I have yet to see in a soul-switching story of Hermione and Severus, and quite easily were of my own thoughts. Coming as a female writer, if I ever got into a routine like some women do with their menses, I'd make sure to point it out to the man so he could attempt to prepare himself for what was coming to him. _

_The Inspiration for this story, was not an inspiration, but more so a challenge. He has read stories like this, and wanted to see how I would handle a fic of this caliber._

_Granted, I always could have let Hermione take him to a muggle mechanic shop, hooked a small ATV battery to his thighs, and told him he got to deal with that for a week every month. But I figured since Hermione respected the man, and by this time they are colleagues that, though not friends, are decent work-buddies._

_Also, with the wands and the quills, as far as either of them go, it is a bit easy to explain. Neither of them are fools. The fact that Hermione is "the brightest witch of her age" is a testament that she is not stupid; of course, the fact that she is a professor also points that she is. If you are stuck in another's body and nobody must know, then you can't just do it halfway. So the wand, the quills, and the semi-useless paragraph that describes them are a bit of common sense. _

_I do, however, thank you for bringing this to my attention, and even though I've not heard of _The Fire and the Rose_ until your review, I appreciate your concern for the other authors on this site. I do apologize if there are little details here and there that look like they came from other authors and stories. Truth is, I happen to get most of these ideas myself before I get the chance to see them in other stories. However, the ideas that I do get as inspiration from another author, be it through any fanfiction site, or through an actual 'I love the smell of old/ recycled paper' book, I do credit them. I love books and reading my fellow authors' stories as much as the next bookworm, and have no intention to disrespect their own thoughts and ideas. _

_Therefore, when I have updated, and this chapter is on FF-NET, double check chapter 2, I will make sure you realize where the new content is._

_Fire-Earth _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On Thursday, Albus kept to his word, contacting everyone that he had said he would. Hagrid was happy to help the two students, and the others hadn't responded just yet.

Meanwhile, Severus and Hermione were still stuck in each other's bodies. Severus stayed inside of Hermione's quarters, trying to get rid of his randiness. He cleaned, he graded, he did everything he could do. The anti-lust potions were of no use. _Dammit! Why couldn't she consider her options? _

The dungeons were not a safe place to be at the moment. Hermione was stuck in Severus' body, having the exact same problem, thanks to her scotch the night previous. She forgot what it always did to her, or anybody. Usually she had a partner available, and it was very few and far-between when even that happened.

Hermione was attempting to ejaculate each time she felt too randy to handle. So far, she was up to sixteen times since lunch. And it was only four PM. Thankfully, she had no classes today. Her penis was sore, her wrist was probably sprained, and it would only get worse…Unless she took him on his offer.

"Bloody hell." She cursed as her clothes brushed past a thick erect penis yet again. Making up her mind, she cast a disillusionment charm before hurrying through the teacher's halls to her own quarters.

A knock, very loud, and fast, hit the door just before Severus was going to hide for some private time.

"Hermione?" he hissed. Wrong timing, he though. She hurried in, warding the door.

Hermione didn't say a word, but went straight for Severus' lips.

Severus kissed Hermione square on the lips, his hands coming up under her shirt. She gasped, as his hands were cold. She waved her hand and their clothes dispersed.

Hermione's notice-me-not charm was gone. Severus saw himself through a woman's point of view, and was a bit apprehensive. Sure, Severus had touched himself many times, but now he wasn't so sure of sex with his body

"Wait! We are new to this, at least as opposite of what we really are. Please, let's just take it slow." He tried to reason. Hermione looked at him, and smiled.

"Let's just get this done. We will have time for slow later. It will take more than one to slow me down…"

Severus gulped.

Hermione saw her body, and seemed to get more excited than what she was firstly._ This testosterone is pumping, and I could care less. I want a good fuck._

"Be on bottom if you are so worried about it." Hermione kissed him, and it was so different. Severus melted and threw his arms around her, pulling deeper into the kiss. Hermione snaked a hand downward, resting it on Severus' bum, before giving it a good hard smack, then rubbing the spot where her hand had landed.

Severus half gasped half moaned at the smack. "I don't care if we switch back. You are mine."

"I agree."

They were on the bed at this point. Hermione went straight in, and her fingers felt purchase on the little nub that make Severus buck as soon as she had touched it. Hermione found her wand, and placed a sticking charm on his hips. If he needed to come, he would. But he would not move as she delivered the best climax as a woman.

She began to work his nub, and her other hand began to pump her fingers in and out of her hole.

Severus was cussing a storm, trying to move. But she had put a sticking charm on not just his hips, but his hands and feet too. His body would thrash as she worked her magic, knowing exactly what to do to make him cum, and she did just that.

Severus nearly screamed as his climax washed over him. he felt the overwhelming need to piss, but found that there were spasms, and he felt the gushing liquid that Hermione tasted, before she kissed him again, taking the charms off.

Hermione was then pushed onto the bed. Severus didn't want to blow his penis right now, and he really needed the fuck that was to come. Hermione held the penis as he straddled it.

"Fuck!" Hermione moaned, realizing how tight he was. Severus cried out, just now realizing how many women he probably destroyed with his cock. He sunk all the way down, his hands on her chest, trying to steady his self.

He began to rock, trying to accustom to the size. He looked at Hermione.

"Think you can take it slow?"

"Yes."

"Good." He pulled off, and they switched positions. Hermione found his hole in one clear shot. Sheathing inside of him, she slowly began to pump. Severus locked his ankles behind her back, willing for her to go a bit harder. She began thrusting into him, loving the moans that elicited from his mouth. She began to go a bit faster. He began to urge her on, crying out things like "harder!", "Faster!", "Oh gods!"

Hermione threw his legs up by his head, pumping and thrusting as fast as she could go. She felt the tightening in her balls, and became erratic, willing for her to cum.

Severus came, and she fell right behind him. She collapsed on his chest, pulling out the softening phalice and laid down beside him. Immediately she could tell that the lust was gone. Well, the lust from the alcohol.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Did you feel like you were in your own body when we climaxed?"

"Yeah, at the very height of the climax."

"When the adrenaline was at the highest."

"Yes."

Hermione was thinking for a minute, thinking of how they could revert back to themselves.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you stay the night?"

"No. This was good, it was amazing, but we can't keep this up. We are in borrowed bodies. We shouldn't have even done this. If we don't stop now, what's going to happen when we are switched back?"

"What if I don't want to stop this? What if I can't stop? What if I want to keep going?"

"I-"

"No. How many boys, or men, have just figured out what I now know?"

"what, know me, are friends with me, personally? Maybe five. But on the level you are on, no one. Besides, if you hadn't noticed, my body just lost its virginity. I've never done anything sexual before."

"why can't we continue this?"

"I can't talk about it." Hermione said coldly, getting up and beginning to get dressed. Severus' voice was distant in her mind, she was blocking him. She left the bedroom as quickly as she entered it, using the door to her office, down to the defense room and into the main halls, working quickly to go down to her temporary quarters.

Severus sat there, in Hermione's body, bewildered. She hadn't heard him. She blocked him out. Hermione was afraid of him. Afraid of relationships, or just men in general. He began to wonder her reasoning.

Hermione made her way down to the dungeons, taking points off of any house, any student, for any reason. _How could he even suggest a relationship at this time of all times? When we are trapped in bodies that aren't ours? Even just after sex of all times. He doesn't realize how scarring my years here were. Or the one summer at home… I can't blame him though, not completely. But what he wanted me to reveal things that I can't tell anyone. _Then she had a thought on her mind. _Time to get started on that potion._ She thought to herself. She had a lot of notes, and previous encounters that had been written down. She knew what to get started with.

She began to mutter to herself. "Let's try… pickled mandrate root. And murtlap with some dittany, dragon heartstring, powdered unicorn horn, salamander blood, two drops of our liquids that I collected, and a hint of lacewing flies. She mumbled, pulling all of the ingredients into a basket before heading into the lab.

Pulling out a titanium cauldron (one of her own design and making) she began to measure and pour into cauldron. She added lacewing flies, dittany, salamander blood, and the cauldron began to turn a shade of maroon. Putting a stirring charm she watched as the auto-stirrer (also her own, the only one of its kind.) working the potion, making notes of how many times each way and how long before the stick stopped. The potion turned a delicate peach color. She recorded beore dropping two chunks of the pickled mandrake root in. The stick began to stir again, and again she took notes. When the stick stopped again, it turned a dark grown. She added the heartstring and 3 tsp of murtlap essence, before the stick began stirring again. Again, it stopped, turning a pasty yellow. She added the two drops of Severus'(technically hers) liquids, 1 oz of unicorn horn, and then her own(technically Severus'). The potion turned light purple, and Hermione looked at her notes. The potion would now sit for 12 hours.

Hermione was a bit skeptical If it would work, but past encounters of the same told her it would. She needed a couple more things, and these were things that Hogwarts, nor Severus kept in stock.

She left, giving the lab a unique password so Severus couldn't come in and find the potion. This would be a surprise, hopefully.

She was back in his quarters where she could think.

She needed three items. One would be in any hospital, the other two were available, provided she could get permission from Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore's office" she said, using the floo.

The office spun, and she exited out into Albus' office.

"Ah, Hermione. What do you need?"

"I need to go to Diagon Alley. There are a few supplies that I need."

"Be back before midnight."

"That will be of no issue."

Albus waved her off as she once again took the floo.

_Its already six pm. I wont be but a few hours._ She thought to herself. She walked to the Apothecary.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to see your rarer ingredients. There are a few that I need that you may have." Severus' voice was cold and cut, implying that conversation was not necessary.

"This way." The apothecary led him into another room.

"They are restocked often, with a stasis charm on the bottles to keep them at their freshest peak."

Hermione nodded.

She began to look for some things that not many potions called for-Salt petre and clove oil.

She found several items she would have loved to have, but only picked out a few select items. Bellflower oil, gillyweed, and she found in a dusty corner, completely forgotten about, were two freely give unicorn the liver from a Peruvian Vipertooth. She found what she had originally came for, walked out of the back room, paid for her items, and left the shop, apparating near a muggle hospital. She transfigured her clothes to that of an STNA and entered the Hospital.

She went to the floor of the cardiac unit, and accio'd a vial and syringe of Adrenaline. She cast a disillusionment charm on herself so she could leave without being seen.

She had spent some time in the hospital, disillusioned. She save three infants by clearing their lungs and saying a strengthen spell over them.

By the time she left the hospital, she realized it was 10 pm. She cursed and apparated on the spot, stepping just outside of Hogwarts' wards.

She entered the grounds quickly, making it to the Entrance hall within a few short minutes.

And then he bumped into Argus.

"Out this late at night, Severus? Good thing too, I was just coming to look for you. There's a situation in the Infirmary that requires you."

"Oh?"

"Six year Ravenclaw and a 7th year Slytherin were caught doing the dirty. Poppy says that you need to talk to them. They won't say anything, unless it is you."

"Good night Argus. I will head that way."

So Hermione traveled up to the Hospital wing, and was amused at the situation. Apparently, they decided a sticking charm would be for the best. There was a large blanket wrapped around them.

"Please explain the situation to me."

"Mr. Weilm and Ms Boot were caught, with trousers town. They've been dating. Ms boot was.. taken advantage of, three weeks ago, by a 7th year student. They were in the belief that if they slept together, then people would believe that the child she is now carrying is Mr. Weilm's."

"Does her parents know?"

"They know now. They will be in in the morning to speak with us."

Poppy pulled Severus aside.

"Severus, I ran a scan on Ms. Boot. She was given an illegal fertility potion. Her hormones are still high. Meaning she could still get pregnant due to their activities."

"Well, un stick the pair, keep her here overnight, and test her again in the morning."

"Mr. Weilm contacted his father when her incident happened, and with her parents' permission, he will be considered the child's father."

"You, Mr. Weilm, have detention with Hagrid for two weeks. While your actions were for a good reason, it is still against the rules.

"Ms. Boot, you have suffered enough. A detention with me, next Friday. You will be doing lines."

They looked at each other like it was a dream.

"I do have a heart. And Ms. Boot, I will see you in the morning. You and I, though not of my house, need to have a talk."

They both nodded their heads.

Hermione escorted Aron down to the dungeons, before entering her quarters for the night.

She went to check on the potion, removing the stasis charm, she took 1/8th of the liver and dropped it into the potion. The stirring stick began its movements, and when it stopped, she added one drop of the clove oil and a sprinkle of salt petre. The stick once again stirred until it was done. A puff of putrid green emerged from the cauldron. She placed it in the moonlight and set an auto quote quill to take note each time something changed.

Looking at the time, she was relieved. 11:52pm. _Mission accomplished. Bed time._

Severus ended up staying in his room, surprisingly crying on the bed. Silent tears and the occasional sniff.

He'd come, in 2 ½ weeks to appreciate her company, Sure he didn't know much other than her school years, but everybody had secrets. She was always mentioning that she was surprised that he didn't snoop.

Well, now it was his **mission-**he was going to find out what made her tick.

_OK, so I've been updating a bit sporadically, and I'm sorry. Life's been hectic for me lately. I'm going to try to be updating every Sunday.(Key word try) to keep y'all happy. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! You make me smile when I read them. I'd reply to you all, but unfortunately, between job hunting and babysitting, cleaning and whatnot, i do not have the time. But you are all so supportive, and I wanted to say thank you. Please, keep the reviews coming, I greatly appreciate it. C:**_

Chapter 7

**November 2004**

Hermione made good on her promise to the Boots. It took two months, but she collected all of the samples that she needed, between 5th year and 7th year, of every house. Between teaching 13 classes, grading, snooping around Snape's quarters, and keeping the potion steady, she had been organizing each house's students' samples. She, Poppy and Dumbledore and come up with a plan. Taking a picture and collecting some blood samples. Each was recorded, Labeled with a code of numbers and letters. First by year, then by house (Ravenclaw-1, Gryffindor-2, Slytherin-3. Hufflepuff-4, then by the first three letters of their last name. For example, Aron Weilm is a 6th year Slytherin. His code would be 6-3Wei.

After 150 student pictures and blood was taken, they were ready to begin. Only one potion was pregnancy safe, to determine paternity. It was The Calling Potion.

A very simple potion, harmless unless accompanied with the paired spell. All the combination did was make the baby's blood call to the father's. But, Hermione had to wait until Miss Boot was at least 14 weeks into her pregnancy, which was the last week of November.

After dinner on the 28th, Hermione escorted Miss Boot to the hospital, where poppy, Dumbledore, the heads of house, and her parents were waiting. She was put in Poppy's quarantine room, so that she wouldn't be bothered by the other patients in the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Boot, you will be given a potion, and it will allow us, accompanied with a spell, to determine the baby's father. If you do not want to know the identity, that is fine.

Poppy came in and did a well check. She found out that she was going to have a girl. She gave the go-ahead. Hermione brought in the first tray, while Poppy held the spell on Lisa. Each tray had one specific year and house, so each tray had about 10-12 samples per.

"Move your hand over the tray." She asked. Lisa did so, and nothing happened. Again and again, they did this. Finally, there were only the seventh year trays to go over. Three trays later, still no sign of the father. Severus brought in the last tray. Norma moved her hand over the tray, and immediately, her hand froze of a sample. They moved the tray away from her and her hand followed.

"I can't control my hand!" she gasped, afraid.

"That is normal. We have the father. Thank you Miss Boot. You may stay in here while I talk to your parents. When I have finished talking to them, I will come back. You think if you would like to know the identity." Hermione explained. Lisa nodded, and Hermione left the room, to figure out which student had the audacity to hurt her.

Severus stuck himself in Hermione's quarters for nearly two months. The only time he came out was for rounds, classes, and meetings. He passed off the weekends with the golden duo. He shut himself in her quarters, grading, barely making it through the first period, and was more prepared for the other two. He was combing over her quarters, searching for who she was. There were only two rooms that he hadn't scoured for any hint of who Hermione was; the library, and her personal office, which had runes and wards so strong he couldn't break through them. (He tried once, and got electrocuted.) Today, being a weekend, he decided to check out the library a bit more closely.

Her library was five shelves, each with six ledges. Not including the walls, which were covered in books.

He studied how the books were organized. He noticed they were by subject, each shelf, then in alphabetical order. The walls on the right were muggle books, and the walls on the left were magical. The books cases in the middles were kind- of divided. Everything was meticulous with detail, Well care for and properly stored.

He pulled out a muggle book, one of his favorites, _Gone with the Wind_. He noticed a switch behind the book on the wall. He pulled the lever. _So unoriginal_… But instead of some hidden room or compartment. He noticed a switch coming from a wall by the door.

"Ookay then." He drawled. He walked over and pulled it. A portrait moved showing yet another. Once again, he pulled the lever. This led to a metal… was that an ankh, come from the ground. He walked over to it, and found he couldn't move.

"I shall give you three questions. Who is the son of Seth? Who is the father of Isis, and who is the daughter of Shu?

_Son of Seth, father of Isis, daughter of Shu… Perhaps they are Egyptian; after all, this is an ankh. _

"Let's see… Anubis is the son of Seth. Geb is the father of Isis. And the daughter of Shu... is Nut."

"Correct." The ankh spoke. "With the Key of Hogwarts history, you can gain entry to the office." It spoke before disappearing.

Severus thought for a minute, and then went to her Hogwarts, a History collection. He found a duplicate, and opened them both. One had a key, and a note.

"This key leads to a potion of thinness. Drinking it will allow you to pass through the wards.

He found the box that he had discovered before, found the potion and drank it, before trying to walk through the wards. He felt tightness, but he opened the door, and looked around.

The office was empty, save for a desk and a bit of boxes. He opened one of the boxes, to find notebooks, each of the labeled. The boxes also were labeled. _Journals, 1993-1994. Etc…_

The year Voldemort came back. He decided to snoop, and sat behind the desk, beginning to read.

_Oct. 93_, was the starting date for the one he was reading.

_Oct. 30__th__, 93. Today the triwizard tournament began. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived at 6 o'clock. B's had flying horses, and D had a submersible pirate ship. They came through the black lake._

He flipped through until he found a page that was a bit smeared, probably from tears.

_Christmas day. _

_It's 2am. I just came from the hospital wing. After the Yule Ball and Ron and Harry went to bed, I wandered the corridors. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. Merlin this is hard to write down…. I was raped by two Durmstrang students. I don't know who, and I don't know why, but Madam Pomphrey fixed me up. I was horribly injured. _

He skipped to the last entry, two days before Hogwarts students came back.

_Jan. 7__th__. I've sneaked some books from Mrs. Weasley, thanks to the twins having to go home for a day. Only because I don't know what else to do. According to the tests I've done, I'm pregnant. I'm scared. I'm too young to have a child. I have to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible._

_As it is, I won't be able to abort. I won't ruin my chance to have future children, should I want them. Nobody can find out though. Nobody but Pomphrey and Dumbledore…_

Severus stopped reading. How could a 4th year hide a pregnancy, and a child and nobody know about it? Why didn't she take a morning after potion?

He opened the next notebook.

_Jan. 9__th__ 94- I had a meeting with Dumbledore. He put some strong, but careful spells on my belly, and everything else he could._

_Feb 2- Today was my first appointment with Poppy, and she said everything was going great. I heard the heartbeat today. I was excited? Nervous and sad too._

Severus read, following her journals as her pregnancy continued. Reaching the summer journals, (July-Aug) he recognized her growing anxiety about the child.

Dumbledore was to collect her 2 weeks into the summer.

_Dumbledore collected me today. I thanked him profusely, because of my father. My father attempted to hurt me, I was lucky- mom stopped him. I quickly packed and sent Dumbledore an owl. He took me to headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a group that tries to stop you-know-who…_

_Aug 6- Dumbledore took me to Hogwarts today. My labor started at 3 am. _

_I held my baby girl in my arms. I blessed her with the guidance of Gaia, and named her Sapphire Rena. Dumbledore already found a couple. Poppy said she was perfectly healthy, though she was a bit early._

_But I didn't hold her long. Pomphrey gave me a potion that dried me up, and she restored me to almost virgin status, and the potion took me back to where I was before pregnancy. It was like I never had a kid. Then came the hardest part, was meeting the couple that would care for my baby._

_We had drawn a contract up. I would name her, bless her, add her to the books of Hogwarts, and they would raise her, give her a home that I, being 15, could not give her._

From there, Severus stopped reading. The entirety of the situation was astounding, what she had hidden for so long, and couldn't tell anyone. How strong she truly was.

He brought out the 5th year boxes, and read through them, up until the present. He'd read them slowly, attempting to understand Hermione was, inside herself.

But he knew already, why she didn't want a relationship. It would lead to sex, possibly a child, and she couldn't get over her guilt of giving her daughter up.

Severus wanted to cry for her, and kill the bastard that did that to her. _Stupid women hormones_ he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**December- winter break**

The students were gone for break. (Most of them) The teachers left to watch the remainder of those that stayed.

Severus knew he'd have little choice but to buy presents and mingle, probably at the Borrow. He'd have to ask Hermione. He didn't have to wait long. She met him in the defense classroom. They hadn't talked since she had run from his offer.

"We need to talk." Snape's voice, clear and rich, made Severus jump.

"About what?"

"The Holidays?"

"What are your traditions?"

"I have a list of presents you need to buy and have them wrapped. The Burrow is the only place I usually go."

"How long do you stay?"

"Just Christmas day. I leave around 5, excuses of grading or being tired is typical." She paused, "Do you have anyone to share Christmas with?"

"No. I don't buy presents, and I don't go anywhere."

Hermione nodded, before giving him the list, the money, and left. That meant that she had time to grade and to deal with the potion. It was almost ready- two more days. Christmas night.

Severus went to Hogsmeade and bought all on her list.

_Broom service kit- Harry_

_Turquoise necklace-Molly_

_Emerald necklace- Ginny_

_Periwinkle necklace- Fleur_

_Runic book- Bill_

_Miniature quidditch field- Ron_

_Book on simple mechanics- Arthur(muggle)_

_Jokes and toys through the ages- George- label Gred_

_Peacock quill –Percy_

_Kneazle kittens- Angelina and Audrey_

After the list was over with, he decided to get Hermione a gift. He found what he was looking for, and had the jeweler wrap it. He'd give it to her when they switched back.

Hermione however, waited until Christmas Eve, when everybody was asleep before flooing over to her personal home, and entering her library.

She had two copies of three very, very rare books that dealt with Potion making. Severus didn't have them (at least, not in his office or quarters). This is where she found her switching potion.

Hermione grabbed the books and put each of them in a small box, then all of them into a large box, before shrinking it and putting it in her pocket.

Christmas morning, Severus flooed, reluctantly, to the Burrow; the presents, (Minus the kittens) shrunk and in his pocket.

He was warmly received by Molly.

"Hi dear. Nobody's up quite yet. Harry and Ginny are at Andromeda's. George, Angelina, Percy and Audrey are upstairs. Not sure where Ron is."

"That's ok Molly."

He put all the presents under the tree.

Severus and Molly were enjoying a quiet conversation over coffee and tea when the floo flared up, Harry, Teddy (who was six), and Ginny, who was six months pregnant, carrying a six month old James came out of the floo.

"Hermione! It is soo great to see you!"

"I've been so busy…" he stammered when she hugged him.

"You're fine. I understand. It's hard sitting behind a desk after being a quidditch player for the Harpies. But, I'm happier than I've ever been.

"Yeah, Well I have family to wake up, so cover your ears." Molly interrupted.

"WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS MORNING!"

Within two minutes, Arthur, George, Angelina carrying a tired little 2 yr. old Fred; Percy and Audrey, who was carrying a tired 1 yr. old Molly, all came down.

The floo activated, and Bill, carrying 5 yr. old Victoire, and Fleur, carrying a little Dominique, who was a 1½ year old.

Ron came through last through the Floo. Molly began to pass out the pile of presents. Angelina and Audrey opened their kittens, and were squealing in delight at the cuteness.

Everybody was happy with their gifts. Severus opened all of Hermione's, and shortly after the early dinner, he claimed he wasn't feeling well, and went back to Hogwarts.

Hermione sat in Severus' quarters, warm eggnog in a mug, reading a book. Beside her were two vials of the potion and two syringes. This was her gift to herself, and to Severus.

The warm fire turned green, and Severus stepped through.

"Happy Christmas." Hermione said. Snape's voice was quiet, nervous and serious.

"Happy Christmas. They made me open your gifts, but here they are." He gave her the shrunken gifts, and was wondering why she had the tone in her voice.

"Rizer was cured this morning."

"Any side effects?"

"He needs pepper-up for the next week, once daily, but other than that, he will be fine.

"Good." The tension was thick, and so she decided to get it over and done with.

"I have our solution too. I ran tests on it, and it holds even with my research. The adrenaline and the potion combined will change us back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She handed him a syringe and a vial.

"We have the cushions behind us because we will pass for nothing too long. You have to stab me and I you with the adrenaline, two minutes after we imbibe the potion." She explained after she had conjured them.

They drank the potion, and the clock started to count down. Two minutes later, they stabbed each other. The plunger immediately went down. When the syringes dropped to the floor, they cried out in pain, falling backwards.

For 15 minutes, they were groaning in pain, their hearts racing. By three pm they both passed out, even breathing.

Nobody had seen or heard from Severus or Hermione for five days. With only two days until they came back, the staff began to become worried. They had checked Hermione's quarters, and nothing. They drew straws to see who was going to be brave enough to see what had happened. Flitwick got the short straw. He undid the wards on the door, and went inside.

There on two large cushions (giant bean-bag chairs) they were. They were sleeping deeply. Both were sweating, showing pain on their faces.

Filius quickly used his patronus, gathering the staff.

A few minutes passed, before they had gotten to him. They froze when they entered the front room, seeing what was going on.

"What happened to them?"

Dumbledore came forward first, calmly. Looking at the two incapacitated teachers. As he walked around them, Poppy began to run diagnostics.

"Their heartrates are too fast. Blood racing," she said, worried. "Albus?"

Albus had picked up a folder and was browsing through it. "Miss Granger's research…" he mumbled.

"Research?" Filius questioned.

"Filius, could you gather the other teachers, and meet them in my office, I will be up there soon." Filius nodded, going as quickly as he could.

"Albus you don't think?" Poppy didn't want to finish her sentence. Albus flipped through to the last page. Where there was a note, addressed to him.

_Headmaster (or whoever) I found a solution to my and Severus' problem. Make sure poppy doesn't give us anything- I don't know what could happen if she did. You can't move us either, because it will damage us both. It will take time for us to return to our own bodies. I'm not sure how long, but we'll wake eventually. You can get mad later. Oh, might as well tell the other teachers._

"I don't understand." Poppy mumbled.

"Let them be. We have an explanation to tell the teachers."

They closed the quarters, not putting the wards back up, and headed to his office.

The teachers were all confused as to why they were together in Albus' office.

Albus came in and sat down.

"Earlier this year, the accident that happened was caused by a student."

"Albus?" Minerva said, wondering.

"Strong magic was released, when the student lost concentration. The magic shrunk Mr. Longbottom. He's been returned to normal state. However, the spell hit Hermione and Severus. Their souls were switched. They have been trying to work for a cure since they have been switched. Hermione found it, and that is why they have been unavailable the last few days. I think we need to figure out who is going to take care of the classes and head duties of Slytherin. Just in case they don't wake up in time for the students to be back."

"I can take Defense" Sinistra commented. "I only have the astronomy on Wednesday and Fridays."

Nobody was volunteering for Potions, or the head duties.

"I'll teach potions then." Albus said. "Nobody is to breathe a word of this."

The professors left, and within five minutes, there was a quiet knock.

"Enter."

"Sir?" it was Mellissa Wyvern.

"Miss Wyvern, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, I know about Professor Granger and Snape."

"How?" he was a bit surprised.

"It's not because of the teachers."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can see things that nobody else can."

He paused, thinking at first, "And what have you seen?"

"They switched bodies, they took a potion to change back, but they won't wake unless you allow me to help."

"How can you help?"

"Sir, when we were assigned research projects, I decided to do an independent study, brewing a couple batches of a potion."

"And where did you brew this potion?"

"In the Ghosts' hall. I've only got four more days, and they will be ready."

"And this potion will work?"

"Yes. You see, sir, Professor Granger's potion was to switch them back, and it will. But the thing is two ingredients: the sexual fluids and the adrenaline," she paused awkwardly, "Its causing them to relieve the pain and memories of their lives. That in itself could kill them."

"Continue."

"But only one potion I found will stop that from happening, I've looked everywhere, considering my family is extremely well known for their potion making here in Europe, and I have a cousin in America. But I don't want to get in trouble for the potion."

"Why would you get in trouble?"

"Because, it is a volatile potion during the brewing process."

"Seeing as the castle is still standing, why would you be in trouble?"

"Because, sir, it's the Elixir of Pain."

Dumbledore's mouth dropped. He was floored. He wasn't sure which emotion was stronger, amazement, or fury.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mellissa sat down in the chair offered, knowing it could get ugly. Dumbledore said nothing, just utterly amazed she had the guts to do such a thing. It was one of the top five most dangerous potions, and it was banned because of it. Even his late friend, Nichols Flamel, was afraid to brew it. One wrong step and she could have leveled the entire school grounds.

"The Elixir of Pain you said?"

"Yes sir."

"The potion hasn't been successfully brewed in 300 years, you realize?"

"Yes. I made six cauldrons of it."

"Six?!"

"I wanted to help the war heroes. Once they have been stored, it would help cure so many patients of Saint Mungo's. The war heroes."

Dumbledore put his spectacles on the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Does anybody else know?"

"No Sir. Except for the ghosts. But they said they would keep it mum due to the importance of it sir. I put up a special barrier around each of them. My cousin's design, she's brewed this before."

"And what do you have left to do to these potions?"

"Nothing. It just needs to steep for four more days."

"How long would it take for them to wake?"

"Once the potion is ingested, it depends on the pain they've experienced in Life- mentally, and physically." She paused, taking a moment, "With physical pain from the past, it heals the injuries that were caused. For mental pain, the potion lends them strength to not only move past it, but also it gives them peace, knowing it won't have as much as an effect on them in the future."

"And how do you know this? There isn't any solid research on this potion due to the volatile nature."

"My cousin sir. She's brewed this potion many times, unknowing to the recipients."

"Somehow, I believe you," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose once more. "But you realize that you will have to announce this- and many people will call you a hero, some will call you a horror, knowing how crazy this can be. The school governors will want to take action against you."

"What if…" She drawled, "You wait for the summer to announce it? The potions will already be bottled. I can say I brewed it at home. Nobody has to get disciplined, nobody gets in trouble."

"Miss Wyvern I don't think-"

"It will work. I am begging you. I want a really good career in potions. Especially in the development of new potions. I can't if it was deemed selfish. If I get in trouble, and it wouldn't do if I got expelled. Give me detention, take away points, but please don't ruin my career."

"I will make you a deal. Don't take this lightly, because I don't make deals. Let me talk to the ministry, see if you can take your NEWTS early. If you pass, you will graduate early, and I will be ignorant to the brewing. If not, I will have to take action. You have one week to study. I suggest you use it wisely"

She nodded enthusiastically, and after shaking his hand, she left.

Four days later, the Headmaster and Mellissa headed down to the Ghosts' Hall, bottled all of the potions, count of 4,000 (needed very little per dose.) she took three potions for personal use. Dumbledore held onto the others until she graduated.

Poppy met them in Severus' quarters, to monitor them as they ingested the potion. Mellissa poured the potion down Hermione's body's throat, and Dumbledore did the same to Severus' body. Mellissa concentrated for a minute.

"They will wake in about 10 minutes or so." She said. Poppy had charms on the pair, watching as their vitals slowly went back to normal.

After ten minutes, Hermione was the first to open her eyes. She tried to sit up, but Mellissa held her down.

"You've been asleep for nearly a week, take it easy professor."

"What's going on?"

"You miscalculated, professor. You didn't need the adrenaline. You just needed a bit more fluids in the potion."

"My potion, that can't be."

"Your fluids already had adrenaline in them."

But-"

"You were reliving his life, as he was yours, because of the extra adrenaline. You almost killed yourself."

"So how did we wake?"

"I brewed a potion and it woke you up. The Elixir of Pain."

I appreciate it, Wyvern."

"You're welcome. But you might want to head to your quarters now, unless you want to talk to Professor Snape." Hermione got on her feet, shakily, and walked out as soon as her legs were stable. Poppy protested, but shut her mouth when she received a cold stare.

Severus woke up shortly after she had left. They had the same conversation, and other than a bit more berating, he was happy to be in his own body. Severus went to his bedroom almost immediately. The three left, closing the door behind them. Mellissa was sad. She knew the love Severus had was strong. And Hermione felt the same, but was she willing to let go of her past to accept the future?

Jan. 16, 2005

Hermione was cleaning her quarters. Severus didn't leave it a disaster, per se, but it was still too messy for her. Some things were out of order, and she didn't like it.

The living room was an easy fix; A few waves of her wand and it was righted. Next the library- where she became alarmed. Her false copy of Hogwarts- a History was lying open. She checked her box, and the potion was gone. She hurried to her office, and the wards were down. She blanched. There was a reason she didn't have it just locked and specific wards up. Those were her upmost private journals: her secrets, her thoughts, and her past.

She couldn't really blame him. She did tell him to snoop if he wanted answers. And now he knew he biggest secret. Though, he probably deduced why she didn't want a relationship. She didn't want her daughter to get resentful and angry at her for not keeping her, when she'd have another child.

Anyway she looked at it; nothing could keep her guilt down.

Dumbledore gave them a weekend free from duties to cope. Hermione just busied herself with cleaning so she wouldn't have to think. To think of the last four months in his body.

Around dinner, she decided she wasn't hungry and took a bath. She needed to talk to her friends. Somebody outside of the castle. But now wasn't the time. Hermione took special care examining her body for any signs, even weighing her three times- still the same weight.

She shaved her legs, her armpits, and trimmed. She washed her body three times, her hair twice, before leaving, drying herself and laying down for bed.

Severus, meanwhile, was sulking in his room. Hermione left everything exactly where it was. Nothing missing, nothing changed. As if she had never been here.

Potion ingredients and potions stocked, Pomphrey's potions labeled and grouped. Only one thing was different- a box on the foot of his bed, with a note attached._ Happy Christmas_\- no signature. But he knew that it was Hermione's handwriting.

And the one thing he didn't want to open it because it was the only proof that the last four months truly happened. But his curiosity got the better of him. He'd open it tonight, before his firewhiskey. Until then, he'd just relax.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

March 25, 2005

January faded into February and February faded into March. Time was flying, for both students and teachers. All of the potion and Defense did spectacular on their research projects, in all of the years. Plenty of house points were awarded. The 5th and 7th years were beginning to feel the extreme pressure of OWLs and NEWTs coming at the beginning of June (with the exception of Mellissa, who aced her NEWTs and had left Hogwarts early). Teachers were grading essays every day; everybody was cracking, even though they were still three months away.

It had been an interesting year indeed.

Hermione was still avoiding Severus at all times.

Severus, after two months of curiosity, finally opened her present and found the books on potion making. Three of the most valuable books in potion making- One was almost 800 years old, near the time of Merlin, it was actually his apprentice's book, only four copies were known to exist.

The second book was easily 500 years old, from the Italian Renaissance. The last book was from Nicholas Flamel in his early career as an alchemist. Truly amazing, the three books; they would be amazing reading material.

Hermione, however, found the small golden box, and was afraid to open it. What could be in it? A ring? A piece of jewelry? She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Hermione was finally able to talk to Ginny in mid-February. She told Ginny about the time in his body, and it was especially hard, but also what Severus found out. What she had kept secret for so long.

"_Hermione you're going to have to face everything eventually." Ginny had told her._

"_I'm not sure that I can."_

"_Hermione you said that your daughter was born in August of '94? She'll be at Hogwarts this fall. Her name is still in the books, yes?" Hermione nodded. _

"_Dumbledore confirmed. He's been keeping me updated."_

"_And this thing with Severus?"_

"_I- I can't. A relationship-"_

"_Could lead to a child, I know. You are afraid that the child you gave up will discover her birth mother, and resent you for having a child when you couldn't keep her."_

"_Exactly"_

"_Hun, you have to come to terms with your past so you don't wreck your future."_

"_I'm scared."_

"_You'll be fine. Trust your heart for once. Who knows what kind of life I would be leading if I followed my head instead of my heart. I wouldn't have Harry, or James, or even little Eric, who's due next month."(*Eric=Albus S.P.)_

"_But I don't know what its saying."_

"_Concentrate, Hermione. Try."_

_She was silent for a time. "To find Severus. Tell him everything."_

"_What else?"_

"_Not to seek Sapphire out. Let her mature before talking to her parents."_

"_Good. Now, you need your Gryffindor courage. Go talk to Severus."_

And that was that. Now she was just gaining the courage. For Hermione, was hard when it came it her emotions. She knew her first step would be to open his gift. And today, she would open it.

Actually, now that she was really thinking about it, the curiosity was driving her insane.

When lunch hour hit, Hermione watched her fourth years leave before pulling at the box and ripped off the wrapping.

When she opened it, she regretted waiting so long. The most simple but beautiful onyx necklace and earring set, accented with silver chain.

"Oh my…" she whispered. She pulled the necklace free, and a note dropped from the box.

It was a note, from Severus, three months ago.

_Hermione, you taught me so much about being myself and letting things go. I told you before that I don't do Christmas or presents. With the hope I may have a future with you, I bought these for you. You __**are**__ the exception to the rule. - SS_

Hermione wanted to cry. She wanted to fall in his arms and cry, apologize for everything. But how would he take it as she was just now opening his present? Who knows, but she'd try. Right after dinner.

Classes came and left quickly. Dinner was even quicker. She went back and dressed herself carefully, and added his gifts. Shipping her robes on, she walked to the dungeons, confident.

Reaching his quarters, she knocked hesitantly.

"Hello-"he answered, before stopping. "Hermione?"

"Can- Can we talk?"

"Only if you drink with me. I like you sexy, frisky and mine!" he said enthusiastically. He was drunk.

_Gryffindor courage, Hermione. Gryffindor courage…_ she thought to herself. She walked in. She'd enjoy herself, and they would talk in the morning.

He was a bit off balance, but helped her to the couch, on his way to the liquor cabinet. He grabbed the bottle, took a healthy swig, and handed it to her.

"What's going on Severus?"

"Nothing. This is me coping. And I must say, as a hallucinated Hermione, you're bloody sexy."

Hermione took a swig, and then said hell with it. She handed the bottle back to Severus. As he took a drink, she dropped her robes. He swallowed before his jaw dropped. Hermione was wearing a see-through teddy, matching high heels all the way up to her mid-thigh.

"I'm dreaming…"

"No, Sev. This is real."

"No it's not. You wouldn't come after almost 4 month of avoiding me."

Hermione was unbuttoning the many buttons that held his clothes together. She pushed his shirts off.

"So then if this isn't real, and this is a dream, what would you do? Show me."

And she showed her what he would do. It was rough, dominating, and very fast. Strangely enough, it involved handcuffs.

Severus woke, his head fuzzy and confused. Also his entire body was sore. What did he do?

When something brushed against his side, the something groaning with it, he jumped just a bit.

He truly did believe he was dreaming last night. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Hermione Granger, who he knew very well, (both inside and out), was peacefully sleeping, her hair drifted across the pillow, one small strand stuck to her forehead. He could tell she had nothing on.

_So, what happened? Did she finally open her gift? Did she find the note inside her gift?_ He thought to himself.

"Don't leave" a whispered voice said, putting an arm on his own, as he made to leave to bed.

"What's going on?"

"I'm so, so sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Evading you. Not trusting you. Afraid you'd hurt me."

"I should be sorry. I read the journals, had we talked about them-"

"No."

"I don't understand. You were 15. You were able to hide that great secret."

"I was weak. I was afraid."

"You were not. You were young, not weak."

"I was stupid. Now, I can't have a child-"

"Afraid that she will find out. She will understand, and you will be fine."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then explain. Give her a chance to know you, and your story."

Hermione was silent. It was true. Why couldn't she just deal with it, instead of worrying?

"I should have taken your offer to try."

"It still stands. We can try. That's all I ask."

"We have a staff meeting first."

"Let's get dressed, and we will discuss more tonight."

Severus sighed in relief. At least he'd get his chance.

_**Ok guys, we are drawing a close to the Longbottom effect. Only two more chapters left. I will let you know now that there is a sequel to this, though it may take a little bit for me to get it up and running. I'm just now getting started on writing the sequel. Hopefully it won't be too long before I am able to get it started. Thank you guys for the reviews and support. Please read and Review as always! –FE**_


	11. AUTHOR ALERT

I am so sorry to all of my followers, that I have not been able to update. However, I have now found a way, and will be posting the last two chapter of the Longbottom effect. I am in the midst of writing the sequel. However, I have gone through a lot of suffering lately, and I have had a miscarriage, so everything is in an upheavel. Thank you for staying with me.

Chapter 11

They journeyed to the room offset from the Great Hall. All but Minerva were present. Minerva only came in a few moments after they had.

"Now that everyone is here, I wish to tell you all about a few, things, but first, I want us to stick together. A few pressing matters. Hermione, how is Miss Boot?"

"She took the news that I would be covering her help from now on, rather well, she seemed to be relieved at it, actually. She's nearly seven months pregnant, but due to your spells, Albus, she and Mr. Weilm are the only ones that know. She is going well in her Independent studies."

"Alright. Pomona, have you any news on your Hufflepuff?"

"The aurors took him away last week. He was removed, and his parents drew up charges, and they have signed a contract with the Boots in the matter that they have begun once-a-month deposits into an account for Miss Boot and her child."

"How is Rizer?"

"Rizer is nearly finished catching up, and he is confident that with a proper wand, he will excel his NEWTs."

"Good. Now, we are going to be having some staff changing. I will need a new Transfiguration professor. Minerva has decided that the school would be better off with a counselor, and with the Board's approval, she has been named the first counselor of Hogwarts. We are opening a room right by the Hospital wing that will be her new office. She is still to be Deputy Head, but with this change, we also need a new Head of Gryffindor. Do we have a volunteer for the Head position?"

"I will be, sir." Hermione spoke up. Dumbledore nodded.

"Also, Pomona is retiring, to see the world is her new goal. Neville is here because of that. He will be our new Herbology Professor. Severus, no frightening him." Dumbledore joked. "We also need a new head of Hufflepuff."

"I will take it." Aurora, who had volunteered before to cover Hermione's defense classes, wanted a bit more to do with the running of the school. She enjoyed teaching, but all the classes at midnight were a bit of a drag.

Dumbledore smiled. He was happy with that. "We will discuss the transfiguration position in August. For now, though, have fun with the last two months of school."

The meeting was adjourned.

**Ok, so this was just filler more than anything. I've only got another chapter before **_**The Longbottom Effect **_**is finished, and I begin to type up the sequel. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

July 27, 2006

It had been a rough school year. Hermione and Severus were on even ground. A bit shaky, but even nonetheless. They had even begun to find a place to live together. Hermione found that her past was not the forefront of her mind anymore.

He had sold his home, and they had purchased a manor house about ten miles from Hogsmeade. It was rather large for just the two of them, but there was a reason behind them buying such a large property.

Their first visitor, and someone Severus hadn't seen in a long while, was Draco and his wife Astoria, with their newest edition (literally).

Hermione was setting the table as Severus finished making lunch when the floo flared up.

"They're here." She sighed, happily. Moments later they walked in.

"Hello guys."

"Hi." Draco and Astoria chimed together. Astoria was holding her firstborn, only two months old. "This is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Hermione came over to see. Scorpius was beautiful, with a bit of red hair speckling his head, He already had beautiful brown eyes.

"He's adorable." Hermione awed. Astoria moved to hand him over. Hermione held him tenderly as Astoria took the caddy off her shoulder, rummaging for his bassinet. She found it and expanded. Hermione didn't want to put him down. He grabbed a hold of her finger and held on tight. He cooed, and smiled at her, reaching for her hair.

"We have a couple bits of news." Astoria said, Hermione reluctantly placed him in the cot, and moved over to the table. Severus served lunch, and Draco and Astoria looked at the couple seriously.

"Well, what's going on?"

"We are pregnant again."

"Again? So soon after little Scorp?"

"Yes. I'm about five weeks along." She said happily. "I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon after him, but I'm happy. He'll have a sibling to grow up with."

"And with that news, we you like you both to be godparents, to the new addition and to Scorpius."

"Oh, we'd be honored." Severus smiled at Hermione's excitement, nodding his own words. He took a bite of the chicken he had made. "But only if you are godparents to our oldest child." Severus began to choke, beating on his chest, and Hermione aimed a spell that dislodged the chicken. He took a drink before looking at her. "What? I thought it would be a good time to let you know I'm pregnant. About three months along."

"Three months?"

"Well I had missed one and thought it was a fluke, and then I just forgot about it until I had missed the second. I've been seeing a healer, if that makes you feel better. I was told to keep it mum until I was 11 weeks, because it was easy to miscarry twins until I was twelve weeks along."

Severus fainted, falling out of his chair. Draco did as well. Astoria was one of the two people that had known shortly after she had found out. The other being Ginny.

When Severus woke up, he was repeating "I'm going to be a father" every few minutes, trying to wrap his head around **that** surprise.

_Well, if that's the case, I am going to have to move my plans up. I think that tonight would be a good surprise._

"Hermione, while everybody is here, and cooing over the incoming arrivals, why don't we have a little party to celebrate?"

"I think it would work. I'll go owl everyone-"

"Already done." He said. He had done it all before he had brought it up to her. She was hold Scorpius once again, and his heart swelled over the image, thinking that he couldn't wait for Hermione to have the twins.

"That's great then." Hermione and Astoria went back to talking about pregnancy, seeing as Hermione practically missed all of Ginny's but the last three months. (Eric Fabian Potter was born March 31 healthy as ever- whom she was also godmother to)

Draco and Severus left to his study, to have a glass over the news of impending fatherhood.

"You're going to move your plans up to tonight, aren't you?"

"I am. Do you think she'll accept?"

"Oh, yes I am."

"Alright. I just hope that I find the right time. Maybe before the cake?"

"Before the cake sounds good. I was thinking about asking Hermione, and I'm going to ask you. How would you like for a couple house elves? I've removed every article of darkness out of Malfoy manor, and the grounds, but I've decided to level it, and rebuild it in a beautiful way."

"Why not just build your own manor on the other side of the grounds? Less money to do."

"I've thought about that, and I think it will just be better to demolish it. Mother wants nothing to do with it, now that she is in France and father is dead. I want nothing to do with it. There was too much dark magic used it the house. I want to rid all of it. I'm going to let grass grow over it, and build my house on the other end anyway. Too much in that house. Hermione would love to come over and visit Astoria, but last time she went there she started having nightmares again, remember?"

"True. Well, it is up to you nephew."

"Thank you Uncle."

7pm, that night

The party was going great. Hermione's friends and the staff from Hogwarts all came. This was about her. Besides, he had begun to get along with some of her friends, enough that he now called them friends himself. Harry, the Weasley twins, Bill, and yes, even Neville.

Just before the cake was brought out, everyone was completely quiet, and Hermione was getting suspicious.

"Hermione, love?" Severus had begun. She looked at him. He took her hands. "This past year had been amazing, and crazy. I have learned so much from you, from being with you. You have given me an honor by carrying my children. I have had this planned for a while now, but I had to move it up. Will you please marry me?"

"Yes." She said, happier than ever. She was hoping for a surprise like this.

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you." She said before she grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. The cake was brought out, and everybody had a few more hours sharing in the news of all, before they had said goodnight and he carried her up to their room.

_**Ok guys. Longbottom Effect is finished. Now, I'm not sure what the sequel is going to be called quite yet. I will post a notice on the end of this story to let you know what to expect. The sequel is only half-written, and I haven't begun typing it up just yet, but I will be trying my hardest to get it finished. I will have it finished soon. **_

_**Thank you guys for the support. **_

_**FE**_


End file.
